half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Daughter of Cave and Caroline?
The game hints heavily to the fact that Cave and Caroline were in some way involved with each other. The game also makes it very clear that Chell was the daughter of a Aperture scientist. Proof: Perhaps, Cave and Caroline were actually Chell's parents and brought her into work on bring your daughter to work day. Her potato experiment is the chief cause of all the growth in the Enrichment Center. For some reason she became a test subject. Some of the arguments against this are GLaDoS stating that she is adopted. Oppositely, she also says something about Chell's mother also being a test subject and that she must be her pride and joy. Either way, the fact that her project appears in the center is extremely intriguing. (All credit ->http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showthread.php?t=1850149) --SodaSmurf 02:06, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :Chell being adopted and Chell being a "daughter" of an employee are not contradictory. But Chell being the daughter of Cave and Caroline doesn't add up because she is not white.-- 04:36, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ::True, I just find it interesting that Chell was previously involved with Aperture. Perhaps she was brought in by a parent in response to "Bring your daughter to work day is a perfect opportunity to get your daughter tested!" Either way she has a history with the place. --SodaSmurf 04:47, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :The ending where GLaDOS is overwhelmed with a flood of emotion from Caroline when she sees chell waking up, and her response of "oh good your awake" seemed way more than just caring for a fellow human being, seemed almost parental in magnitude. Also in the ending song there is the line "She was alot like you" which also hints at chell being Caroline's descendant. I dont think we should rely on the photos and model of Chell from portal 1 as "evidence" she is not Caucasian. I dont think the valve writers would have been thinking about chells parents back then. She definatly looks more Caucasian in Portal 2 15:03, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :Given that GLaDOS (POTaTOS at the time) mentions her being "actually" adopted her nationality wouldn't really matter if she were Caroline's adopted daughter. --Frankcast11 22:40, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ::GLaDOS only knows what was in her file, which had all her details redacted. Can people please stop getting hung up on GLaDOS saying she was adopted?? its nothing more than a demotivational tool used by GLaDOS during testing. Should we also assume she had no friends, and is fat? If people really want a plausible explanation for her being "adopted" then try this: Soon after the birth of Chell Cave johnson died of kidney failure, as per his wishes caroline was then forced into having her brain downloaded into the supercomputer and was murdered / killed as part of the process. Leaving the child (chell) without parents, she was then adopted by the Apature Science corp, since glados was in charge and at that point caroline probably had more influence. 10:30, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Chell IS chell Johnson. Take a look at the picture of cave and caroline. In the background is a young girl in an orange jumpshit with cheekbones that match chell's perfectly. 04:05, April 21, 2011 (UTC) File:CaveAndCarolineEdited2.png|thumb|180px|This is just an edited edition of the above picture, it should now be easier to see the girl that we talked about. File:Chell-crouch.jpg|thumb|look at the structure of the right cheekbone here It might just be me, but the person on the side of the picture looks more like some kind of a statue to me. It doesn't really look like a little girl as far as I can tell. The sentry gun opera put on by glados at the end is also singing "oh my daughter" in Italien. Discordance 14:33, April 21, 2011 (UTC) * Well, even if she was adopted, you can see where Chell got her stubbornness from, Cave was a stubborn SOB. Shadowsaber623 15:45, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I think given the 3 separate hints found so far that this is a clear and deliberate hint from valve. Whether they are misleading us and Chell is the daughter of someone else important in the company (so important she was in a portrait of cave?) or she is their daughter/adopted daughter who knows but Valve are clearly telling us something. I think its enough to justify adding a section to the article detailing the clues. Discordance 22:31, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I looked up the lyrics of the song the turrets sing at the end of Portal 2 and here they are, in English: Dear, beautiful, my dear, beautiful girl, oh Chell, that's too bad, that's too bad, well, My dear, farewell. My girl, dear, why don't you stay away yes, away from science? Dear, dear, my girl, my beautiful, my dear, my dear, my girl, my dear, my dear… (from http://j.mp/fYukpg ) GrandTheftFreak I think the endearment phrases GLaDOS uses in the song are just that - endearment phrases. Have you ever had an older, unrelated person who cared about you call you 'son' or 'daughter'? No? Well uh, what about slapping your brother on the back (whom you really can't stand) and saying "Heya, *brother dearest*." The GLaDos calling Chell 'dear'/'daughter' could be just that, either showing she does care in a most affectionate way, or just teasing. E gal 18:35, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Mmmmmmmmmmmmmno. No. I don't think GLaDOS would be teasing, it's a giant goodbye so I don't see how GLaDOS would do that. GrandTheftFreak Why doesn't anyone think that maybe Rattman is her adopted father. It would make sense considering that he was a survivor and he was always concerned for Chell. He died for her (figurativley speaking). Its just a observation though.